


Cadence: On Ice

by FalseSetto



Series: Cadenza: On Ice [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Viktor has a Brother, Cadence Falls into the World of Yuri!!! On Ice, Cadence Originally A Boy, Cadence Originally Died, Cadence Was Then Resurerected into Equestria, Cadence has Wings and Horn in Other World, Chris is still Sexual, Everyone is young, Everyone shows up - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Mane 6 Travel to Reality to Save Cadence, Texting With Emojis, Viktor spelled as such, Yakov and Lilia are sort of Together, Young Katsuki Yuuri, Young Love, Young Victor Nikiforov, Yurio and Otabek, figure skating, okay no more tags, yuuri still has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseSetto/pseuds/FalseSetto
Summary: The door clicked open, but Cadence didn’t hear it or see it open. It was too late now, as Viktor had just stepped into the room and froze as he saw someone in his hotel room. “Er… hi?” Viktor greeted, waving his hand at the girl in front of him, only seeing the back of her head. Her hair color seemed awfully familiar, but Viktor couldn’t quite place it.Vitya…?” Cadence said, turning towards Viktor with tears in her eyes, Was it really her little brother? All grown up? “My Little Brother, is that really you, my darling little brother?” she said, barely loud enough, for anyone except Viktor to here.Cadence never expected to go travel and come back to her brother Viktor, but it seemed that it finally happened. She was finally with her brother.





	1. Finally the Moment Has Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... Uh, this is my first Fanfiction on AO3 XD.

“Viktor is quite the skater.” Yuuri noted, watching the Grand Prix Finals with Yuko and Takeshi. He didn’t say this out loud though, in fear that Takeshi would start to tease him about having a crush on Viktor Nikiforov. He wondered though, why did Viktor look at the ceiling and smiled sadly before each of his programs. Yuuri thought it might’ve been a death of a family member he loved dearly so. It still made Yuuri wonder though, what was the relation of Viktor and this family member? Were they close? Well, obviously…

 

Yuuri stared at the TV, watching it intently as he skated with his black, half skirt costume. He preformed a couple of spins, some jumps, and some dance moves, before ending gracefully and bowing. He seemed to look more towards the ceiling now, like he was bowing to the heavens. The way he looked at the ceiling made the young ten year old wonder… was this the true personality of Viktor Nikiforov? The skater shook his head, before returning to go home to his family, while taking his mind off the subject for a bit.

 

(~<-3->~)

 

Viktor sighed, going to the interview booth to find out his score. He went with his coach Yakov. The Old Man grunted, waiting a little impatiently for the score to arrive. Before the score was revealed, they asked Viktor a question. “Viktor, is there a certain someone you dedicated your routine to? Possibly your soulmate?” his fans cheered louder, waiting for his answer.

 

The silver haired teen looked at the camera’s with a sad smile. “Yes, there is… His name was Cadenza. He was my…” Viktor paused, mostly for dramatic effect. His fans eagerly waited for his answer, a lot of them thinking he was going to say soulmate. “... my brother.”

 

That’s when discord broke out, and fans started arguing about whether or not Viktor was lying about Cadenza being his lover or not. They continued to argue, new reporters already sending in information to the authors at the news station.

 

Yakov now really just wanted to see Viktor’s score. Viktor must have felt his impatience as he quickly added. “He’s in a better place now…” That shut the fans off, as his score was announced. 108.78 Enough to bring him up to first place, and good too. He was the last to preform, which meant that he won the Grand Prix Final’s short Program.

 

The Russian quickly exited the building, only to be caught in the middle of more reporters. “This is going to take a while…” The Skater, sighed, as he answered more questions.

 

(~<-3->~)

 

Cadence looked at the magic mirror with a sorrow look. It had been many moons since her death in the human world. She hoped Twilight was able to visit her brother, in hopes that she could somehow return back into the world she was born in. Sadly, her dreams wouldn’t come true, as Twilight had just came back from the world, telling her stories of her experience at CHS. Cadence forced a smile after each story, hoping Twilight wouldn’t notice hor sorrow. Thankfully, Twilight bought it, the pink Alicorn not having to explain her sadness.

 

Something was different though, instead of Cadence looking at the mirror with the knowledge that she would never be able to cross the mirror, she was actually drawn to it, standing right in front of it. She placed her hoof on the mirror, and shifted her body weight onto the hoof. She expected her hoof to just lay on the mirror blocking her from ever entering the mirror’s other dimension.

 

Instead, the Alicorn felt something tug her into the Mirror’s Dimension. She struggled and tried to escape from the Mirror’s exaggerated grasp, however, the force was too great for even an Alicorn like her to handle. She was eventually pulled into the mirror, but instead of a rainbow filled wormhole like space that Twilight described, there were a duo of figure skaters, one with silver hair, and one with dark hair. They danced on the ice together, laughing joyously.

 

The Pink Alicorn smiled seeing the scene playing in front of her, She could’ve watched it all day, but decided against it, wanting to see what lied on the other side of the mirror. Maybe the mirror had transported her to a new realm that Twilight didn’t visit. The only evidence she really had to support that claim was the scene she just saw. She remembered them skating in front of her, before disappearing into the light.

 

She followed the trail of ice they left behind, before being pulled into the light, blinded by the sheer amount of brightness it shined.

 

(~<-3->~)

 

Yuuri walked into his family’s Hot Springs Inn, taking off his coat and throwing it onto the coat rack he never was able to actually reach. The small boy then walked over to his mother, who was cooking up dinner for the family. His dad was watching some TV and his sister, Mari, was on the couch playing on her Gameboy Advance. (Note: She had yet to make enough money to buy a DS and I don’t think the Nintendo DS was even released yet)

 

Yuuri tugged on his mother’s red pants, saying something to her. “Okaa-san, are you making Katsudon?” the young boy asked, with his big, chocolate eyes. He really liked Katsudon, making the claim that it was his favorite, which well, it was.

 

Hiroko looked at her son, smiling as she tapped his nose gently. “I am Yuuri, I made it because I knew it was your favorite.” She smiled at his antics before softly telling him to go tell Mari that dinner was almost ready.

 

The boy nodded, walking over to Mari who was pretty into her Mortal Combat game. She had just finished fighting an enemy, when something was announced out of her handheld device. Mari was a little surprised, as it suddenly yelled, “ONE MORE CHALLENGER! ENTER CADENCE!”

 

The teenage girl thought it was gonna be hard boss, but it turned out to be some sort of girl wearing a pink sweater and an ivory colored skirt. She had a pink horn sticking out of her head, and pink wings with purple tinted at the top of her wings. She had long purple, cream, and violet pink hair. It was curled a bit, and she seemed a bit scared. She also had some yellow high heels on her feet, and a golden crown with a jewel on top, on her head.

 

Feeling like Cadence was going to be easy to beat, she landed as many strikes as she possibly could onto Cadence, thinking she had defeated the Alicorn. Cadence however looked as if not a single scratch was landed on her. Thinking she was going to have to fight for her life.

 

Quickly, the frightened Alicorn’s horn glowed a luminescent teal, before a ray of the same color shot at Mari’s character, destroying it instantly. The game quickly yelled, “FINISH HIM.” Cadence however, felt that she didn’t need to, and tried to use her magic to teleport out of the game.

 

(~<-3->~)

 

Cadence opened her eyes slowly, seeing that she was now in a bed, who’s bed though? She wondered for a bit, before getting out of bed. All of her clothes were still on her, so she was glad with that. Her horn seemed to have lost power, because she couldn’t teleport out of here.

 

The former pony looked into a mirror, one that was standing in the corner. The place around her was pretty small, as she saw two beds side by side to each other in such a cramped room. There was a small bathroom near the door, and a balcony over on the right of the room. ‘This must be a hotel room.’ Cadence mused looking at herself in the mirror. She put her hand on the mirror, a tear falling down her face as she smiled sadly. It seemed like she was now stuck her for the rest of her immortal life. Her crown was also missing from her head, but Cadence really didn’t care.

 

The door clicked open, but Cadence didn’t hear it or see it open. It was too late now, as Viktor had just stepped into the room and froze as he saw someone in his hotel room. “Er… hi?” Viktor greeted, waving his hand at the girl in front of him, only seeing the back of her head. Her hair color seemed awfully familiar, but Viktor couldn’t quite place it.

 

“Vitya…?” Cadence said, turning towards Viktor with tears in her eyes, Was it really her little brother? All grown up? “My Little Brother, is that really you, my darling little brother?” she said, barely loud enough, for anyone except Viktor to here.

 

“C-cadenza?” Viktor whispered, barely audible. He felt like his mind was playing tricks on him, rubbing his eyes, only to see Cadence still there. Smiling genuinely for the first time in forever (Yes, I put a Frozen reference in there, deal with it), Viktor ran towards Cadence and embraced the pink Alicorn tightly. “It’s really you… It thought you… I mean…” Viktor sobbed into Cadence’s shoulder, just happy to see his sister, brother… whatever!

 

“Sh… calm down my little Vitya, it is really me, I am here now, don’t cry…” Cadence said in a soothing voice. She patted Viktor’s back and hugged him back. She kissed his forehead and wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks. “And no, this is not a dream, it’s reality.” She smiled, hugging him, before letting go.

 

“How are you here though?” He managed to say stably through his sobs. Viktor looked at Cadence, “and how are you a girl?” he asked, looking at her feminine features.

 

Cadence shook her head, “Those questions will be answered once we get back to Russia. How are mother and father doing?” Cadence asked her brother. Viktor looked away, not needing to answer her question. Cadence seemed to figure it out, as she hugged him tightly, not wanting him to leave her grasp.

 

“Where have you been living then? Who’s been cooking you meals? Are you even financially stable?” She had a ton of questions, and Viktor answered them. “I live in an apartment with two rooms, The extra room is a guest room, but I really want to sleep with you like we did back when we were younger. I haven’t had a home cooked meal in forever actually, not since well… yeah. And yes, I’m world renowned Figure Skater. I just won gold at the Grand Prix Finals. I also have a lot of prize money, and sponsorships so I’ve always been able to live a comfortable life.”

 

Cadence nodded at his answers, smiling as she kissed her brother’s forehead once more. “I suppose I must answer your questions now… You see, I’m a pony princess of love from another dimension. I was revived into this world, soon ruling over the Crystal Empire with my husband. You don’t need to know about him dear, we’ve been together for over four years now. And the reason I’m a girl now is… Stallions couldn’t become Alicorns in Equestria? Either that, or my gender was completely by chance, I’m going with the latter though.”

 

Viktor nodded, staring at her wings and horn. “Uh… Cadenza, do you normally have these?” He pointed at the wings and horn on Cadenza’ forehead and back. She looked at them and booped his nose, telling him that that it was a story for another time.

 

“Anyways, I’m pretty sure you’re old enough to date now.” Cadence said, letting go of Viktor, and sitting on the bed while giggling. Viktor instantly blushed and poked his fingers together like a certain lavender eyed anime character from a different anime series.

 

“So who’s the lucky guy?” Cadence asked, though it seemed more like she was teasing him. She knew Viktor was homosexual, one of the perks of being a Love God in technically mortal form. It was a common attribute among God’s with the more, sexual, or affectionate powers.

Viktor blushed a scarlet red that rivaled that of a tomato. He started to stutter, “U-uh I haven’t m-met him yet…” Viktor said, now realising all the hot male figure skaters he saw during the Juniors Division he was competing against. He didn’t know how, but Cadence asking who his lucky guy was sort of triggered something in his emotional base.

 

Cadence smiled and sighed, laying down on the bed. She looked at the box with a blank, black screen that was on a dresser in front of both beds. She stared at it, wondering what it was. ‘Hm… Maybe it’s one of those computers Twilight talked about…’ Cadence mused, still trying ti figure out why there was no ‘keyboard’ or ‘mouse.’

 

Viktor must have sensed that Cadence had no idea what a TV was. He laughed, walking over to the dresser and picking up the remote. He then jumped onto the bed, lying down next to Cadence. He turned on the TV to the Grand Prix Finals, to show his sister what he’s been doing with his life.

 

The Love Goddess smiled at Viktor as he lied next to her. She snuggled up to him, which was actually pretty easy. She had the body of a fourteen year old girl, but the mental age of 28. She seemed to be about the age of fourteen or fifteen, sixteen at most. “Vitya, I don’t want to leave you ever again..” she whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek affectionately, like a sister should.

 

“I don’t want to leave you either…” he whispered back, closing his eyes. It was already about night time, and Viktor was tired. He fell asleep almost instantly, not rolling off the bed and staying in Cadence’s arms. Cadence smiled at Viktor, falling asleep while holding onto him. This life was finally complete with her brother… But what would happen with her pony friends?

 

(~<-3->~)

 

Viktor awoke to see his sister still sleeping soundly on the bed. He got out of bed, yawning and stretching his arms out. Cadence whimpered, not having Viktor in her arms to hug onto. The teenage skater chuckled a bit, planting a peck on her cheek. He looked at her affectionately, he had always been close to his brother or sister… He decided that this was now his sister. He walked over to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth with his favorite toothbrush, and took a quick shower. He walked out with only a towel covering his member.

 

Viktor’s hair was pretty long, it went waist down went it was wet, but when he tied it into a ponytail, it was a couple of inches above his waist. He quickly got dressed, and shook Cadence awake.

 

Cadence woke up, without any trouble. The curtains covered the sun, and the only light on was a lamp that gave some light to the room. Cadence stretched, spreading her wings, and yawning. Her horn glowed teal, and a glow of white enveloped her. She was now ready for the morning. Her breasts getting larger, and her looks more cute and feminine. Her sweater and skirt became much cleaner, and her cutie mark appeared on her skirt.

 

Viktor blushed a bit, smiling and grabbing his suitcase he had repacked during the middle of the night. He took it, and grabbed the suitcase with his hand. Cadence followed Viktor, as he rolled his suitcase towards the elevator. “Wait, you don’t have a plane ticket.” Cadence shook her head, magicking up a plane ticket to Russia, and a Passport that was pretty much her original one, only the birthday was the same as Viktor’s. “Technically, we’re twins now.” She explained.

 

Viktor laughed, as they went down the elevator. They went down the elevator to the lobby, where Yakov was waiting. “At least you’re on time…” he grumbled, looking up to see Cadence. “Who’s she?”he pointed at Cadence, eyeing her breasts. Cadence covered her chest, they instantly became smaller.

 

The figure skater rolled his eyes, seeing Cadence cover her chest. “My twin sister Yakov. She took a flight to Norway to watch me skate.” Yakov grunted, confused on the inside as Viktor told him he only had a brother. Maybe he was transgender, whatever. “Anyways, let’s go. The Shuttle’s waiting for us.” Viktor’s coach said, as they walked towards the shuttle and got in.

 

“Airport.” Viktor said cheerfully, as the driver drove them to the airport. It wasn’t far from where they were, just a couple of minutes. Luckily, there wasn’t much traffic, and they got there in no time flat. “You know Cadence… This was a good day.”

 

(~<-3->~)


	2. Off to Japan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Cadence teleport to Japan, what secrets and discoveries will happen in the near future? Only time will tell as you read this chapter of Cadence: On Ice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, just saying, no one will need Visa's to travel across countries. I also don't plan to give a relationship with Viktor and Yuuri yet. At this time, Viktor is in the overprotective brother phase. A lot of the figure skaters will be around Yuuri's age and there will be a ton Phichit crushing on Yuuri in the near future.

It was early morning in St. Petersburg, the citizens still asleep. Most of them at least, the press was right outside Viktor’s apartment, making quite the ruckus which awoke many of the Apartment Complex’s residents. They spoke in Russian, but due to the magic of writing, everyone magically spoke English. “Ugh… What’s with the noise?” One man said with a thick Russian accent, he looked at the news reporters and other people outside an apartment.

 

The door was slowly unlocked, icy blue eyes peeking outside the door. He groaned, opening the door as the reporters went wild with questions. “Is it true you have a sister?!” questions like that were asked, the icy blue eyed figure skater answered them.

 

Viktor closed the door once the paparazzi and reporters were gone, and went back to sleep with Cadence. He snuggled up to her chest and closed his eyes, sleeping for the next couple hours to get some energy in.

 

(~<-3->~)

 

Yuuri Katsuki woke up, yawning as he stretched his arms. It slept in today, but it was okay. School was still out for him, as he went downstairs to grab some breakfast. What he found was a regular, as Mari went around the house to try and find the charger for her Gameboy. Yuuri turned on the TV and saw the news reports being made. Currently, there was one about Viktor Nikiforov, so Yuuri obviously kept the TV on to watch the show.

 

“Yuuri, your food is getting cold.” Hiroko called out, setting some dishes down. Yuuri ignored her though, watching the TV with intent on finding out more on Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri had a small crush on the Russian Figure Skater, but ignored these feeling most of the time. He kept watching the TV and found some Japanese Subtitles, as he couldn’t understand English/Russian they were using.

 

“We bring you here live at the apartment of Viktor Nikiforov. Earlier Yesterday at the airport, Viktor was seen flying back to russia. He had himself, and his coach, and one lady. The lady was reported having a pink horn generally found on unicorns sticking out of her head. She also had wings found on those of a pegasus, on her back. Studies claim there is no logical reason as to why she has the parts on her. Other than that, she is normal.. But who is this Lady? Airports have kindly revealed to us that she is directly related to Viktor… as his secret Twin Sister.” Yuuri’s mind exploded, he thought he had a brother that was dead. Maybe he used that as a secret so that he could keep his sister hidden. Why would she come out now? Maybe it was to watch Viktor at the Grand Prix Finals? Yuuri really didn’t know what to think at that moment.

 

Yuuri shook it off, feeling that it was too much for his ten year old mind to handle. He quickly ate his breakfast and ran out the door with his coat on. He ran towards Ice Castle Hasetsu, as they opened early in the morning, and Takeshi and Yuko were bound to be there. One time, Yuuri had came so early, 6:00 AM (Pretty early for a ten year old) Takeshi and Yuko were already there.

 

The ten year old boy ran into the building, where Yuko immediately ran up to him, and grabbed his shoulders. Yuuri squirmed in her tight grasp for a bit, as Yuko stared at him. She whispered a couple words that were audible enough that Yuuri could hear. “Did you see that news report?”

 

Yuuri nodded, hoping to escape Yuko’s grasp. The senior smiled letting him go, before grabbing his hand and running with him to get ice skates. Yuuri smiled happily, most in relief that he didn’t have to stare at Yuko’s big eyes.

 

They quickly grabbed their skates, and started to skate the day away.

 

(~<-3->~)

 

Cadence woke up, looking at Viktor’s young face. She kissed his cheek and walked out and quickly got ready with a quick morning spell. She then walked into the kitchen, and made some cereal for herself, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and putting some cereal into the bowl, as well as some milk. ‘I should really go shopping soon…’ Cadence thought to herself, eating the cereal. She looked through her Nokia she had gotten a few days after their landing in St. Petersburg. She really didn’t have many contacts. The Alicorn actually only had one contact, who was Viktor. He used his phone mostly to send small texts to Cadence, and do some calls. That was it though, the phone screen was also too small for Cadence to see, to play Snake on.

 

Viktor soon walked out into the kitchen, fully dressed for the day to do whatever he normally did every day. His long hair rested on his shoulder. He was considering cutting it short, mostly because it was bothering him a bit. He decided against it for now, walking into the kitchen and smiling at Cadence. “Good morning Cadenza. How are you?” he asked, his russian accent showing.

 

Cadence smiled, “Thank you Viktor, I’m doing fine.” She replied, looking outside through the window. There was snow almost everywhere, save for the inside. Looking a little bored, she decided to go make Viktor some cereal. She put in some flakes and placed it down on the other side of his two person table. “So Viktor… was it always lonely without me?”

 

Viktor smiled softly, nodding in response to her question. “It was a little, but I was mostly with Yakov on those days. All the other days, I was pretty alone…” he sighed, remembering how hard it was with most of his direct family dead, or unable to care for him. He would have gone to foster care, but decided against it, living by himself. Yakov was technically his legal guardian, so he got the apartment for Viktor. In exchange, Viktor paid the rent for double. Now that Cadence was here, it would probably actually be worth it to pay for two people.

 

Cadence had a solemn look on her face before giving the Nikiforov heart shaped smile. Though being the princess of love, hearts were her favorite shape, so it made sense to have a heart shaped smile. “You know, there’s not much to do here in Russia sometimes. Maybe we could teleport to Japan or Switzerland.”

 

Viktor shrugged, “We can always go to Japan… I hear they have a beautiful lake the color of my eyes.” he said, stating his knowledge of some of the sights to see in Japan. He wondered where they would teleport in Japan, as Cadence didn’t know where to go in Japan, and finding a map of Japan in Russian was hard for Viktor for some reason.

 

Cadence nodded, packing some money just in case they needed to stay in an inn or hotel. Viktor grabbed a suitcase with his ice skates, and Cadence’s ice skates she had picked up when she got her phone. “To Japan!” Cadence yelled as her horn glowed a luminescent teal. The light enveloped them, before smoke was left in their place, where they were originally standing.

 

(~<-3->~)

 

Yuuri looked at the TV in the locker room where the three normally put on their ice skates. He saw one of Viktor’s past performances. He was skating to a music that sang with a foreign language, a language Yuuri couldn’t understand. He however, had the magic of subtitles, so he could read what was happening in Japanese.

While he couldn’t translate the music, he was however, able to listen on to the commentary. He listened as they narrated Viktor’s every move, and then onto his interviews. He watched as Viktor made a heart to the world and pulsed it, smiling as he found out his score. It was enough to place him at Silver.

 

Once the program ended, Yuuri tied his skates a little tighter and walked out into the ice rink. The young boy started to skate, trying to do a couple tricks that he saw Viktor do on TV. He remembered a spin Viktor did, trying to replicate it. He tried to spin, and ended up spinning yes… spinning towards Yuko. He luckily managed stop in time before he hit Yuko. Once he stopped he did a Tada motion, placing one arm up and one arm pointing the ground.

 

Yuuri put his arms behind his head, laughing a bit. Takeshi proceeded to skate towards him and knock him down onto the ice. Yuko was annoyed at Takeshi, scolding him. The Older boy refused to listen though, making fun of Yuuri, “Fatso, fatso!” he said, stretching his jacket so that he could exaggerate how large Yuuri’s frame was.

 

Yuuri flailed his arms in annoyance, as he heard a loud bang sound outside of the ice rink. Now the three were really scared, screaming like children (which they were of course) and grabbing the nearest thing they could find. What were those items? They were some rental skates someone forgot to return. They tensed, scared for their lives.

 

The three heard a voice start to speak. It sounded like a girl’s. “I’m telling you brother… This is an ice skating rink that we teleported to…” Yuuri couldn’t recognize the voice, and they couldn’t recognize the next voice either. “Alright Cadenza… If you say so…” Yuuri had heard that name somewhere, the boy just couldn’t remember where.

 

The doors opened, a small chime was made, as the children went behind the rental skates and peaked at who it was. To their surprise, which was a huge surprise considering who it was they were seeing… Viktor Nikiforov, and probably girlfriend. Yuuri’s heart sank to his stomach, but then went back up when he remembered them saying something about being siblings. 

 

“Hello? Is anyone there?”Viktor said in fluent Japanese. The reason being that Cadence had casted a Polyglot spell right before teleporting to make sure they could communicate and understand the people in Japan.

 

Being brave, Takeshi walked out of the Skate Rentals, who he was soon followed by Yuko and Yuuri. “H-hello.” Takeshi stuttered, “How may I help you?” his voice was a little shaky, but mostly because he was speaking to a celebrity for crying out loud. Yuko and Yuuri hid behind the older boy and quietly watched, sticking their heads out so they could see the winged lady and celebrity.

 

“Hello, there. Me and my sister Cadenza would like to skate here. Is it okay? Also how much will admission be?” Viktor asked, giving the Nikiforov heart shaped smile. The last part really didn’t mean much to him, he had enough money to buy three houses and then some. 

 

Takeshi trembled a bit, “You don’t have to pay, you can come in for free. Do you need skates?” he asked, albeit a little nervous. Yuko and Yuuri nodded from behind his back, finally brave enough to stand next to Takeshi rather than behind it.

 

Cadenza smiled, “Thank you for your kind offer. We won’t be need skates, we have our own.” The Alicorn said, pointing to their feet. She felt bad that they had to take care of the place while the owners were gone, but sometimes the kids really want to help out.

 

The three behind the counted squeaked before running to the rink and staying behind as they watched Cadenza and Viktor walk into the ice rink. “So Viktor, do you want to do some pair skating?” she asked, her technical twin nodding in agreement. “Alright meet me in the middle.”

 

Cadence’s wings started to flap, this was going to be the first time she flew in about a week. Her wings started to flap faster, as Cadence focused only on her wings and where she wanted to go. Before long, the winged lady was in the air. Flying towards the middle of the rink, and landing gracefully on her ice skates.

 

Viktor smiled as he met his sister at the middle of the rink. “You remember the choreography we planned out last night?” he asked, Cadence nodding in response, “Then let’s get to it.”

 

Nodding, Cadence stood in the middle of the rink, looking up with the look of love. She lifted her arm up, before bringing it down and started to do some skating. She was ice skating the choreography of ‘Stay Close to Me’ something that Viktor would perform later in the future. 

 

Doing a Quadruple Lutz, the Alicorn lifted herself into air and nailing jump almost flawlessly. She then did a Quadruple Flip, Viktor’s soon to be, if it wasn’t already, signature move.

 

Viktor soon skated in and the pair did their choreography, a quadruple toe loop followed by a triple toe loop, and then finishing it off with a combination spin. As they finished up their combination spin the pair went back to back, and did the same pose, hugging themselves, to stay close to each other.

The trio of children standing by to watch were awestruck, unable to keep their jaws from hanging down. This made Yuuri have even more of a crush on Viktor, seeing the Russian Figure Skater skate with his sister like that. They had recorded it on their video recorder, and they were going to upload it to YouTube once they learned what it was, and when it was going to be released.

 

“Oh wait… Where are we gonna sleep?” Cadence asked, Viktor. Her twin shrugged, skating over to Takeshi, Yuko, and Yuuri. “Hi you three, do you know where we can sleep?” Cadence asked them softly, Yuuri nodded in response. Viktor and Cadence instantly lit up.

 

“My family runs an inn…” Yuuri quietly said, “I can bring you there if you want…” The idea of walking home with Viktor and his sister was already making giddy, but bringing them home so they could stay for a couple of days? Now Yuuri could die from excitement right then, but was able to gladly not pass out.

 

(~<-3->~)

 

As they approached the Inn, Cadence whispered to Viktor. “This boy… You feel something for him.” she said, not really knowing his age, which saved her from being weird. Being a Love Goddess, she had the natural trait to know if someone near her had a crush or at least a feeling of protectiveness over another person nearby them. She was also able to find Soulmates pretty easily when she wanted to, though right now, she was too tired to.

 

“Sh-shut up Cadenza.” Viktor said, looking away while blushing a bit. He looked at Yuuri and smiled, this boy was special, he could feel it. He knew that one day Yuuri would be a figure skater like him, he would compete against him one day, and hey… he might even… Viktor mentally slapped himself, ‘Get your mind out of the gutter Viktor… For all I know, he’s probably only ten or eleven… Twelve at most…’ he said to himself in his mind, as he held onto Cadenza’s hand, which helped soothe him a bit.

 

“We’re here.” Yuuri said quietly, opening up the door to the front entrance of the Inn. Hiroko was already at the front desk, as she smiled happily, “Hello Yuuri, how are you?” she asked, before her son pointed to Viktor and Cadenza. She gasped, “I’m so sorry for not noticing you two? Please give me a second, my son wants to talk to me.” Hiroko gave a small laugh, as Viktor and Cadenza waited patiently. 

 

As if on cue, Minako rushed into the front desk. “Hey Hiroko, I was wondering where your booze was…” she started to trail off, gaping as she saw Viktor and his sister next to him. “Is that… Viktor Nikiforov? Junior Gold Medalist?” Viktor nodded, waving at the ballerina. She then fainted with the happiest smiles on her face.

 

“She was quite something.” Cadence noted, giggling a bit. She quickly asked for a room that Viktor and her could share. Hiroko gladly gave her the room keys, and in exchange the princess gave the plump woman a bag of cash, which Hiroko looked inside, “This is too much.” she said, being the humble woman she was, she couldn’t take more than what the room cost unless they were asking for change back.

 

“We insist, keep it.” Viktor said, Cadence nodded in agreement. 

 

Hiroko smiled, “You two make a great couple.” she said, Viktor and Cadence shaking their heads but still smiled. They explained to her they were twins, just that Cadence dyed her hair more exotic colors. “Now that I look at you, I can definitely see the resemblance “Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Take a bit to settle in for that hour, make yourselves at home.” 

 

Nodding, Viktor and Cadence made their way to the room that Hiroko spoke about, the one just right next to Yuuri’s room. She told them they could tell who’s room yuuri’s room was because there was a poster of Viktor on the front door. Cadence giggled a bit, “Seems you have quite the fan.” she said, nudging him slightly.

 

Viktor rolled his eyes, and smiled at his sister’s antics. They walked over to their room, Viktor noticing Yuuri’s room with the poster. “Do you want to go see him?” She asked. Viktor shook his head, saying that the boy was probably tired. Cadences seemed to agree to that, walking into their room.

 

It was a small room but big enough for two people. There was a queen sized bed in the corner, with two pillows on both sides of the bed. There was a small lamp sitting on a drawer next to their bed. Overall, the room was pretty basic, with a TV sitting right across their bed.

 

“Alright, you get Left, I get right.” Viktor declared, not really asking for Cadence’s opinion. Cadence didn’t seem to mind, sitting down on the bed. With a quick spell, her hair was changed so that there were no curls at the bottom. She then magicked her way into a navy blue blazer, with a teal undershirt. She wore light makeup, only applying some pink lipstick, some eye-liner, and aqua eye shadow. Around her neck she had a golden necklace similar to the one she had in the pony world. She also had a teal shirt, which stopped at around her knees. She also wore yellow slippers, they were pretty comfy and fuzzy as well. She had her black rimmed hipster glasses on, because she needed glasses sometimes, and they looked cool.

 

Viktor smiled at his sister’s outfit, as he opened his suitcase and took his Tuxedo out. He quickly put it on, stripping himself, even with Cadence in the room. He put on his Tuxedo, everything was there except his necktie.

 

The Figure Skater rummaged through his suitcase. “I forgot my necktie...:” He muttered, Cadence heard this and quickly summoned him a tie. The young skater thanked his sister, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

“You’re welcome Viktor. Now let me fix you hair so it’s a little shorter, and maybe make you a bit taller and muscular. That’ll have Yuuri drooling.” She winked playfully, using a spell from her horn to make Viktor taller, about 6 feet is how tall Viktor was now. She also used her magic to cut his hair shorter, leaving enough of his hair on one side to cover about a quarter of his face. He had blue rimmed glasses on his face, to make him look all that hotter.

 

“The spell lasts as long as you want it to. I also made it so that you can use this magic whenever you want in case you want to look a little older.” Cadence said, winking playfully. Viktor now looked as if he was twenty, even though, he was around 14.

 

Cadence decided she need a change too, getting rid of her horn (she could still use magic though), but she kept her wings folded into her back. She also became taller, about 5’6” an inch taller than the average American woman. “Alright, for some reason that took an hour, but hey, at least we’re in time for dinner.” She said, opening the door and walking out.

 

The two looked completely different, the Katsuki’s even asking who they were and when they got here, fearing they were burglars. “Don’t worry, it’s only us. Viktor and Cadence.” Viktor said, doing a small hair flip and winking for the heck of it. That caused Yuuri to nosebleed… hm… eh.

 

“You two look so much older, and Viktor, your hair! You cut it short!” Hiroko said, putting her palms together, pointing out their key features. “Don’t worry, come, let’s go to the dinner table.” She said, as they walked with her to the table. There were a couple of other guests with them, one was a Thai boy with his parents. He looked roughly the same age as Yuuri, so they might have known each other. He had tan skin, and had some pretty grey eyes. Other than that, he was pretty normal, wearing some fancy attires since this was a dinner with guests. He was seated next to Yuuri, and he gave the Japanese boy some looks, and instantly blushed when he Yuuri looked at him. This made Viktor growl a bit, mostly because he was the overprotective type,  but Cadence managed to calm him down.

 

Also seated next to Yuuri was another boy, he seemed to be the same age as the two as well. Ten or eleven was Viktor’s best guess. He had messy and dirty blonde hair and a portion was dyed a bold red. He had chocolate brown eyes just like Yuuri’s, though they didn’t have the same shine as Yuuri’s. He wore a tuxedo as well, just with a button up vest rather than a coat like Viktor’s.

 

Viktor and Cadence took a seat, Viktor seated directly in front of Yuuri and his ‘friends’ to make sure no funny business was going on. Cadence was seated right next to Viktor. You can probably guess why. Anyway, dinner was almost ready, just a small fifteen minute wait, since the oven wasn’t opening, and the dishes Hiroko was making required the food that was in the oven.

 

There was a small awkward silence for a minute, before Cadence spoke up. ‘So how is everyone tonight? Me and Viktor are doing fine.” she said, hoping to start a conversation, “And you can say what you want, just because Viktor’s famous doesn’t mean he’s not a human being.” she quickly added, in case anyone was feeling tense. Who could blame them though? Viktor was a gold medalist at the Junior’s Grand Prix Final. That statement seemed to give a sigh of relief among the guests.

 

“I’m Kenjirou Minami!” the blonde introduced, smiling his toothy grin at everyone at the table, “I want to become a figure skater, like you Viktor!’ he claimed, standing up on his chair and pointing at the silver haired man. His parents quickly brought him back down to his chair and quickly apologized.

 

“It is okay Mr and Mrs. Minami.” The world renowned figure skater said, hoping to relieve Kenjirou’s parents. It made them breath a little but they still apologized for their son’s behavior.

 

The Thai boy seemed to busy doing something on his phone to notice anything going on. He was probably playing Snake or something, as he seemed really into his phone. “He’s Phichit.” his mother said, a little embarrassed. Before taking Phichit’s phone away and putting it on her purse.

 

“Mom!” he whined, trying to reach for his purse. He then noticed Viktor staring at him, almost like he was trying to make the boy shut up. Well, he wasn’t but Phichit was still quiet, as they waited in awkward silence for their food to arrive.

 

Finally their food arrived, trying to figure out what they were eating. Kenjirou’s parents seemed to understand what it was, they just wouldn’t tell everyone. Everyone dug in, not really caring about what it was called. “This is good/delicious.” was said.

 

While everyone was enjoying their dinner, Cadence was having a panic attack, clutching her head when it got too much. They got worried that something was happening to Cadence. Cadence quickly recovered, and told them she was fine. She then went outside, Viktor and the children following. Viktor because he had to protect his sister, the kids because they’re kids.

 

“Ugh, I must be seeing things… Or is that… Shining Armor and Twilight? What are they doing here?” Cadence whispered, as they came crashing down onto the front yard of the Yu-Topia Katsuki. “Well this is unexpected.”

 

Cadence was about to go near them, but Viktor stopped her before she could get near the two. “Cadenza, what if those two are dangerous?” Viktor whispered pulling her in close and hugging her.

 

“Don’t worry Viktor, it’s just my husband and sister-in law.” Cadence said like it was nothing at all. This made Viktor let go of her and stutter. He looked at Shining Armor and Twilight. Twilight looked like your average school girl, with purple waist long hair, and pink added to it. She wore a Japanese School Girl’s outfit, so she actually looked pretty. Then there was Shining Armor, oh boy was he going to interrogate this man and make sure he was perfect for his sister Cadenza.

  
  


(~<-3->~)

 

Twilight and Shining Armor awoke at the same time, both of them panting. They looked around them, Twilight was in her CHS clothes, only they looked more like a girl’s sailor suit. She was pretty much her CHS counterpart with only a girl’s sailor suit. Shining Armor wore a grey coat and wore a red shirt  with it. He had a white necktie, and grey pants. His shoes were black, and he looked like he was going to someone’s party. His hair was also a little messy, and grew to the back of his next. It didn’t go past his shoulders however.

 

As Twilight was still getting used to his surroundings, Shining Armor was alert. He then noticed Cadence was over by the kitchen giving a small kiss on the cheek to some other guy. This made Shining Armor filled with rage and fury. How dare that other man seduce his wife.

 

Shining Armor marched furiously towards Cadence and Viktor, getting in between the two. “Uh Shining… I was sort of with Viktor…” Cadence said pointing to her brother, Shining didn’t know that this was her brother, instead getting more angrier.

 

“Oh so you think that you can cheat on me while I’m gone, huh Cadence?” Shining never felt more betrayed. That was until Cadence grabbed his hands and filled his emotions with love and hope. “I am not cheating on you Shining, that was my brother. I just got reunited with him a week ago… When he thought I was still…” Cadence sighed, hugging Shining Armor. “I love you no matter what my dear, nothing can ever change that.” She gave him a long passionate kiss on his lips for a couple seconds.

 

Shining smiled now looking at himself. “Why do I look like I’m 20? I’m 29…” He muttered, Cadence told him it was an effect of transferring over to this world. She then looked at him seriously, “Once we are here, there is no way back. That means Equestria has just lost two princess, and head of the royal guard.” The alicorn said seriously, Twilight and Shining widening their eyes. Twilight had just walked up to Shining and Cadence, when she heard this.

 

“Yes, it will be hard, but we can get a house somewhere… Hopefully here in Japan, it’s so wonderful…” Cadence smiled, looking out. “Oh Twilight, I believe you haven’t met my twin brother yet. This is Viktor Nikiforov, he’s my twin brother.” She said, Twilight widened her eyes, now just processing this information. Her mind exploded.

 

“W-wait. Since when did you have a twin brother?” She asked, stuttering.

 

Cadence smiled. “Alright my little ponies, we’re going back to when I was just a filly… a child born here…”

 

(~<-3->~)

 

“And that’s my life story.” Cadence explained now just noticing them all sleeping. Everyone except her and Viktor were awake. Cadence smiled laying down next to Viktor and closing her eyes. No one except Viktor knew of her life story. For some reason, unless she was blood related to someone, her life stories would always bring people to sleep, even when she barely spoke.

 

“Oh Cadence... “ the Alicorn heard Viktor say, as he caressed Cadence’s cheek. “You’re brother is always here for you…” Viktor and soon closed his eyes, falling asleep next to his sister. They were like yin and yang, different yet they still got along so well…

  
  


(~<-3->~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I originally planned for this chapter to be double the amount of words I wrote in the first chapter, but it turns out my fingers and hands have a mind of it's own. So yeah, there's a 4000+ worded chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the end.


End file.
